


Heavydirtysoul

by Hazelinourbones



Category: The Dead Lay Waiting, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Transgender, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazelinourbones/pseuds/Hazelinourbones
Summary: Tyler awakes in a daze, remembering his life with his new husband.





	Heavydirtysoul

It tore from him, the sob that shook his body, the bed and everything to his core. It made him jolt up in bed, it made him gasp for air he never thought he could get again. He shook, he hurt and he couldn't control it. It's been nearly four years since his last nightmare, stress induced horrors that brought him on the boarder of falling over the edge and never recovering again. His soul felt dirty, and he couldn't clean it no matter how much he cried, how much he scrubbed i the shower. It was stained with a ruined innocence and tainted with the fear and hate that he could never forget. But something, always something brought him back to a safe distance from the edge. No longer teetering falling over and giving in to the void. Something worth fighting for. Shaking hands wiped at his face as he rolled over to sit completely on his bottom, no longer on his hands and knees as if he was about to jump up and make a run for it. 

Eyes closed, Tyler let out slow calmly breaths, something his mind wasn't registering was a habit he had picked up. Thumb idly now playing, stroking more so a band on his left had, ring finger. This..none of it made sense, eyes still remaining closed, Tyler tried to figure out his surroundings. The stale scents from his past was replaced with a more pleasant one, like crisp fall that had just had rain fall, an earthy tone. The room felt warm yet still comfortable calming his heated flesh. The sounds, so different, it made him open his eyes and take in the dark room, blinking to allow his eyes to adjust, a light source - faint - still coming from somewhere. This...where was this? His mind still slow to catch up, the once dark moldy basement with cracks and water marks on the wall was replaced with a dresser to the far side, a mirror fixed on the wall. Small trinkets of decor littering the top on it, men's cologne, some books. It didn't register that they were his. 

The wall closest to his bed was bare, but still seemed friendlier than the walls he grew up around. It didn't have the high window that he could barely look out of, even as an adult, he could see the sidewalk if he stood on his bed! But this..it was homey, it was fine he didn't feel a panic that he couldn't see the stars only because as he looked across the other side of the bed, the window with it's curtains open was letting in the fall breeze, fluttering the heavy fabric enough to know there was a force there. But what stopped him from exploring the rest of the room was the lump; That beautiful lump that made his heart jolt as if he ran from his worst nightmare, a relieving throb in his chest, deep within. It was surreal, even now as the past seven years came slowly back to him. Luke was here, beside him, asleep unphased by the torment Tyler was going through, but it was alright. Luke had become the penetrating cleanse that got right down to his soul, that made the black tarnished tar melt away to make him feel anew and less hateful, more at peace. Staring, Tyler couldn't figure out what was so different about seeing the male there beside him. As he stared, his mind clicked and eyes, quickly darted to his own hand seeing the simple yet most significant thing he could have on his body right now. Wheezing gently, those precious brown eyes closed to stop the tears from welling up, to stop them from spilling over as he remembered the most nerve wrecking day of his life. Luke had done something particularly cute, something Tyler always loved. His smile stretching big over his face, his eyes bright with just...Luke was always a light to him. He couldn't avoid the warmth that spread through his body every time he saw him, every time they shared a shy kiss, or when they'd watch some silly TV show. Tyler would always love Luke, he figured that out when he bought Luke's freedom, then his own. 

The money he saved was not taken, his owner had no need for it. It was a jump-start to their new life. It bought the most perfect piece of jewelry he'd ever give someone. Remembering as if he just did it yesterday, Tyler swallowed the lump in his throat, licking his lips - similar to how he had been that day, he took Luke out to the very first place they went to together; The place he knew Luke would be the best thing for him. The beach was romantic; Tyler wasn't the most romantic hell-hound, shit romantic was just a story to him, but he had it every single day now. The sun had been setting, it was a gross cliche and even now he cringes at the memory. Luke had asked him if he was alright, typical for when he acted as if he was about to have a mental break down, he couldn't speak. It was a miracle he could breathe that day, how he managed to move in a fluid motion to one knee, holding the pale hand within his massively trembling ones. Tyler now, to this day could mouth and recite exactly what he said to Luke. 

_"I.." He couldn't get the words out, they were jumbled on his tongue, he didn't want to ruin it by saying the wrong things. "I never believed I would live to this point, to the point where I could find someone who could calm everything. The fears, the doubts, the hate and rage. You, Luke, are the reason I get up everyday, why I survive, why I smile. There's is literally nothing I want more than to have you in my life forever, but we're only able to last so long.." Tyler breathed, closing his eyes, he couldn't watch the reaction, couldn't face the possible rejection. "Luke Lucas, will you be mine for as long as the sun still rises in the east, Will you marry me?"_

Lips parting now at the relief of the memory, it had gone well, clearly as h had a ring on his hand now, he had the beautiful male beside him. Opening his eyes, he felt at peace again, the nightmare moments ago fading. No longer was that his life, he had a perfect one with Luke Joseph - The most ridiculous last name he could give anyone, but he took it and proudly. Looking back to the male with the most stunning eyes he's ever and will always gaze into, he shifted to kiss his cheek, nuzzle his face into his hair, finding a safe place in the body beside him. But things, he felt where still missing, as much as Luke stirred and pressed back against Tyler, enjoying the sudden warmth, Tyler couldn't place his finger on it. But it came in the sound of a soft tiny voice. 

"Daddy?" 

Tyler gasped, frozen throat burning with a held back sob, oh it was the second most beautiful thing he's ever heard. Sniffling, he sat up, careful not to wake the sleeping body next to him, he rubbed his eyes, banishing the hot tears that came up again. "What's up, baby?" His voice shook, trembled with emotions he could never put into words for you. It's something you just had to feel. Eyes focusing, Tyler stared. It wasn't just one, but two..two stunning angels stood in his doorway, one holding a bunny that looked like it's been through hell but still was loved. It's face was sleepy, and holding on loosely to it's siblings hand. the one who spoke rubbed their eyes, yawning. "Can we have brekfist*?" 

This. This was what made it complete. The had their father's features. Such round cheeks, full of love and laughter. Their hair messy from sleep but it always looked like that. Thick and just unruly to brush. They never sat down long enough to even try. Their eyes, they had Luke's eyes. These were his - Tyler helped create these wonderful beings. These two who had the other half of his heart, that washed his soul and made him feel pure. 

"Come here, babies...Daddy.." He breathed, it was almost as if he didn't need to explain as they both ran for the bed, smiles on their bright four year old faces. The bed a sudden play ground as they climbed up, tackling their bigger daddy in hugs and cuddles. Unconcerned about the hot tears that wetted their pajamas. "Don't cry, Daddy, we know you love us as long as the sun settles in the west."

**Author's Note:**

> This is clearly waaay out of context. You have no idea what's going on! But if you wait, and like it I'd be happy to write the full series!   
> If you look up Luke Lucas, make sure to add in 'The Dead Lay Waiting' or else you get someone else.


End file.
